Casus stochastyczny
by M3n747
Summary: W NERV'ie dochodzi do nieplanowanych wydarzeń — myślicie, że tylko Anioły potrafią namieszać?


**M3n747 publishing presents:  
Casus stochastyczny **

Kwatera NERV'u, wczesne południe. Wyje alarm, po korytarzach odbijają się echem odgłosy bieganiny, panuje napięta atmosfera. Cały personel momentalnie stawia się w centrum dowodzenia

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary)  
Jak wygląda sytuacja?

AOBA (przebiegając wzrokiem dane na monitorze)  
Dziś o godzinie 13:22 w odległości trzech mil od nabrzeża pojawił się niezidentyfikowany obiekt, zmierzający w stronę Tokyo-3. Porusza się z niewielką prędkością, brzeg osiągnie za pół godziny, zaś za dziesięć minut będziemy mieć go na wizji.

GENDOU  
Czy piloci są gotowi do walki?

MISATO  
Tak jest, na pozycjach, czujni, zwarci i gotowi. Czekają tylko na rozkaz, cała czwórka.

Klatki startowe Eva unitów. Dzieci siedzą w Entry Plug'ach, rozmawiając przez wewnętrzny system komunikacji

TOUJI  
A właśnie, że to moja Eva jest najlepsza!

ASUKA  
A to niby dlaczego, co?

TOUJI  
Bo ma wydłużane ręce i może cię sprać z zaskoczenia.

ASUKA  
Nie żartuj, nie rozpoznałbyś zaskoczenia, nawet gdyby wyskoczyło z krzaków i kopnęło cię w tyłek!

SHINJI (z politowaniem)  
Dajcie spokój, kłócicie się jak dzieci...

ASUKA  
Ach tak? Więc uważasz pewnie, że to twoja Eva jest najfajniejsza?

SHINJI  
Ależ ja nic takiego nie powiedziałem!

ASUKA  
Czyli przyznajesz mi rację?

SHINJI  
Kiedy ja...

TOUJI  
Widzisz? To ze mną Shinji się zgadza! Ja mam najbardziej czadowy unit!

SHINJI  
Nieprawda! Mój Evangelion jest najlepszy, bo jest w nim dusza mojej matki, a ojciec wyraźnie wiąże z nim duże nadzieje! Ha!

TOUJI  
No niech ci będzie, ale drugie miejsce należy się mnie!

ASUKA  
Że niby co? Gdyby nie blokady kotwiczenia, to tak bym ci przyłożyła, że momentalnie byś zmienił zdanie!

TOUJI  
A mój unit ma wydłużane ręce i może ci naklepać nawet mimo blokad!

ASUKA  
Czekaj no, gdy tylko nas odczepią to tak ci...

Powrót do centrum dowodzenia

AOBA  
Obiekt na wizji, przełączam na główny monitor.

Na głównym ekranie pojawia się obraz nabrzeża. W wodzie widać niewyraźną sylwetkę sunącą niespiesznie ku lądowi

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary)  
Zbliżenie na obiekt!

Aoba przybliża obraz. Widoczna na ekranie sylwetka staje się duża i wyraźna

WSZYSCY (patrząc na monitor)  
CO!

Na ekranie widać majestatycznie kroczącego przed siebie Godzillę. Gendou i Ritsuko przecierają okulary, podczas gdy reszta przeciera oczy

GENDOU  
Wszystkie Evy na wyznaczone pozycje na nabrzeżu. Ryouji - powiadom ONZ, może być nam potrzebne wsparcie. Hyuuga - dzwoń piorunem po najlepszego scenarzystę z TOCHO.

Kwadrans później. Na nabrzeżu stoją sprytnie poukrywane Eva unity, w napięciu oczekując przeciwnika

MISATO (do pilotów)  
Pamiętacie rozkazy? Atakujecie, gdy tylko przeciwnik wyjdzie z wody, naraz. Wojska ONZ powinny wkrótce przybyć, by dać nam trochę rąk do pomocy. Jeżeli wierzyć filmom, Godzilla jest twardym przeciwnikiem, więc lepiej postarać się na zapas, ale bez zbędnego heroizmu. Asuka słyszała? Nie szarżować!

ASUKA (krzyżując palce za plecami)  
Tak jest pani Misato!

Godzilla wychodzi z wody

MISATO  
OK, pora na was. Rozpocząć atak!

Eva unity rzucają się na oponenta. Evy 00 i 01 prowadzą ostrzał z lewej i prawej flanki, podczas gdy unity 02 i 03 atakują frontalnie

Eva-02 wyskakuje i zadaje cios tasakiem od góry, lecz Godzilla robi krok w bok, jednocześnie obracając się i trafiając unit ogonem w korpus, co odrzuca go do tyłu. Touji wykorzystuje sytuację, zakładając mutantowi potrójnego nelsona, możliwego do zrobienia tylko dzięki wydłużanym rękom Evy-03, co kompletnie unieruchamia Godzillę

TOUJI  
Widzisz? Tak to się robi

Pozostałe Evy rzucają się na Godzillę, waląc ile wlezie i gdzie popadnie. Godzilla patrzy na szamoczące się towarzystwo, zastanawiając się czy pieprznąć od razu czy może jeszcze poczekać

Centrum dowodzenia. Makoto odkłada słuchawkę telefonu

MAKOTO  
Panie komandorze, wszyscy scenarzyści gdzieś się poukrywali. Nie znalazłem żadnego.

FUYUTSUKI (pocierając podbródek)  
Zdaje się, że mamy problem. Secret Dead Sea Scrolls ani słowem nie wspominają o takim stanie rzeczy, a każdy scenarzysta, który mógłby nam w jakiś sposób pomóc wybrnąć z kłopotów, przestraszył się i schował.

KAJI  
Komandorze, tak się składa, że jestem wielkim fanem Godzilli, widziałem wszystkie filmy. Być może mógłbym się do czegoś przydać?

GENDOU (poprawiając okulary)  
Dobrze. Co według ciebie zrobi teraz Godzilla?

KAJI (spoglądając na główny monitor)  
Hmm… Podobna sytuacja była w filmie „Godzilla kontra kosmiczne nietoperze mutanty z planety Doom". Godzilla skupił wtedy kosmiczne promienie X w jeden potężny snop radioaktywny, którym strzelił w atakujące go mutanty, ale te miały bioniczne pancerze z dalekiej przyszłości zespolone ze skórą na poziomie molekularnym, które odbiły ową wiązkę, kierując ją z powrotem na Godzillę. W efekcie wysokiej temperatury promienia roztopiła się skała pod Godzillą, który zapadł się w głąb planety, gdzie przyjął olbrzymią ilość energii, która pozwoliła mu ostatecznie rozprawić się z przeciwnikiem.

GENDOU  
Ryouji…

KAJI  
Tak?

GENDOU  
Idź wziąć zimny prysznic. Albo pięć.

KAJI  
Eee… tak jest, komandorze!

Kaji wybiega z centrum dowodzenia

GENDOU (wzdychając)  
Fuyutsuki, przypomnij mi, żebym poleciał mu po premii…

Nabrzeże. Godzilla znudzony bezczynnością bierze solidny zamach ogonem i układa Eva unity w równym rządku pod ścianą najbliższego budynku. Evy wstają, rozcierając metalowe zadki, po czym zbijają się w kupę (wiadomo, że kupa brzydko pachnie i nikt jej nie ruszy) i zaczynają się naradzać

TOUJI  
Musimy go zaskoczyć i sprać.

ASUKA  
Zamknij się, głupi jesteś.

SHINJI  
A może spróbujemy wciągnąć go z powrotem do morza?

ASUKA  
Zamknij się, głupi jesteś.

REI  
Godzilla chyba czegoś szuka. Nie przeszkadzajmy mu, to może sobie pójdzie

ASUKA  
Zamknij się, głupia jesteś. Najlepiej załatwmy go ręcznie, atakując z czterech stron naraz.

TOUJI, REI i SHINJI  
Zamknij się, głupia jesteś!

Centrum dowodzenia. Kaji wchodzi do środka, wycierając włosy ręcznikiem

KAJI  
Straciłem coś?

GENDOU  
Oprócz części premii - niewiele.

FUYUTSUKI  
Komandorze, a może Godzilla czegoś tutaj szuka?

GENDOU  
Czego na przykład?

FUYUTSUKI  
Na przykład pierwszego Anioła.

GENDOU  
Sądzisz, że to możliwe?

FUYUTSUKI  
Należy przyjąć każdą możliwość.

GENDOU  
Tak, zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Ryouji - do mnie!

KAJI  
Słucham, komandorze?

GENDOU  
Ryouji, zrobisz tak…

Gendou szepcze coś konspiracyjnie Kaji'emu na ucho

GENDOU  
I postaraj się, jeśli nie chcesz stracić reszty premii.

KAJI  
Tak jest, komandorze!

Kaji wybiega z centrum dowodzenia

MISATO  
A ten gdzie znowu poleciał?

GENDOU  
Zapomniał zakręcić prysznic, he he.

Jakiś czas później. Sytuacja na nabrzeżu nie zmieniła się w żaden znaczący sposób. Kaji wraca do centrum dowodzenia wraz z jakimś facetem w goglach, kasku, z kolczykiem w uchu, wąsikiem i nartami w ręku

GENDOU  
Ryouji, co to ma być?

KAJI  
No… przecież prosił pan o Adama…

NARCIARZ  
Dzień dobry, Adam Małysz jestem. Miło mi poznać.

GENDOU  
Ryouji, gdy tylko uporamy się z przeciwnikiem, chcę cię widzieć w swoim biurze!

KAJI  
Eee… tak jest komandorze.

GENDOU  
Fuyutsuki, ty się tym zajmij.

FUYUTSUKI  
Oczywiście.

Fuyutsuki wychodzi. Tymczasem na nabrzeżu

TOUJI  
A może rzucimy mu kość?

SHINJI  
Puścimy „Fly me to the moon"?

REI  
Poprosimy, żeby sobie poszedł?

TOUJI  
Wytłumaczymy, że go tu nie chcemy?

SHINJI  
Przekonamy, że jak nie odejdzie, to go złapią i będą na nim testować różne świństwa?

REI  
Zaprosimy na herbatkę?

ASUKA (do siebie)  
Z kim ja muszę pracować…

Fuyutsuki wraca do centrum dowodzenia z neseserem w ręku. Gendou bierze neseser i ustawia szyfr

GENDOU  
Zostawimy Adama pod nosem Godzilli. Mam nadzieję, że to jakoś załatwi sprawę, gdyż, szczerze powiedziawszy, nie widzę wiele innych rozwiązań.

Gendou naciska przycisk na neseserze. Zamek ani drgnie

GENDOU  
Fuyutsuki… zmieniałeś szyfr?

FUYUTSUKI  
Nie, nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało…

Retrospekcja. Shinji i Asuka siedzą w gabinecie Gendou podczas przerwy obiadowej

ASUKA  
Patrz uważnie. Żeby otworzyć zamek, do którego nie znasz szyfru, musisz powoli zmieniać kombinację, cyfra po cyfrze, nasłuchując odgłosu mechanizmu zapadkowego. O, właśnie tak.

Asuka otwiera neseser. W środku znajduje się jakiś przedmiot, zawinięty w brązowy papier

ASUKA  
Teraz, aby zmienić szyfr, musisz przestawić tę małą dźwigienkę, a następnie ustawiasz nową kombinację. Kiedy skończysz, na powrót przestawiasz dźwigienkę.

Na korytarzu słychać dalekie kroki

SHINJI  
O cholercia, ojciec wraca! Chodu!

Koniec retrospekcji

Gendou wyjmuje z szuflady łom NERV (TM), którym otwiera neseser. Następnie wyjmuje ze środka pakunek, który odwija kolejno z papieru pakowego NERV (TM), folii do pieczenia NERV (TM), worka na śmieci NERV (TM), papieru toaletowego „Popularny", starej gazety ASACHI SHIMBUN (z artykułem na temat NERV'u) i małej siatki-reklamówki NERV (TM), odsłaniając przezroczystą bryłę bakelitu, w której zatopiony jest pierwszy Anioł

GENDOU  
Fuyutsuki, weź to i zrób co trzeba.

FUYUTSUKI  
Tak jest.

Fuyutsuki wychodzi. W tym samym czasie, na polu walki

SHINJI  
Zagwiżdżemy „Yankee Doodle" wspak?

TOUJI  
Napuścimy na niego Horaki?

ASUKA  
Nakarmimy czymś ugotowanym przez Misato?

SHINJI  
A wiesz, że to nawet może zadziałać?

REI  
Położymy na głowie połówkę melona i każemy mówić „Jestem chomikiem"?

TOUJI  
Obrzucimy zgniłymi pomidorami?

SHINJI  
Zaczekamy na dobry wiatr i przyczepimy mnóstwo baloników z helem?

ASUKA  
Pokażemy zdjęcie Touji'ego?

Godzilla zasypia z nudów. Nagle nad głowami zainteresowanych pojawia się samolot ONZ i opuszcza na linie embrion Adama, który zawisa na wysokości oczu Godzilli. Godzilla, czując że coś obija się o jego nos, otwiera oczy i jednym kłapnięciem paszczy pożera bryłę bakelitu wraz z myśliwcem ONZ

Powrót do NERV'u

GENDOU (przecierając oczy i zbierając szczękę z podłogi)  
Zeżarł… zeżarł Adama! Ty legwanie przerośnięty, wypluwaj go natychmiast!

FUYUTSUKI (odkładając słuchawkę)  
Komandorze, wojska ONZ zgłaszają gotowość do walki.

GENDOU  
Niech natychmiast atakują! Mają roznieść tego mutanta na strzępy! I niech piloci unitów też wezmą się do roboty!

Nabrzeże. Wojska ONZ wytaczają się zza wzniesienia, natychmiast przystępując do ataku. Czołgi i samobieżna artyleria strzelają z dystansu, samoloty krążą dookoła przeciwnika, ostrzeliwując go z działek i rakietami, na scenie pojawia się nawet Jet Alone, który rusza powoli w stronę Godzilli. Ten, widząc zbliżającego się robota, odsuwa się parę kroków w bok. Jet Alone mija gada i wchodzi prosto do morza, w którym niebawem znika. Eva unity wstają z ziemi, na której usiadły, by ulżyć nogom dźwigającym tak wielki ciężar, i rzucają się w wir walki

Trwa totalna bonanza, wszyscy na najwymyślniejsze sposoby atakują Godzillę, który nic sobie z tego nie robi

NERV. Fuyutsuki odkłada słuchawkę telefonu

FUYUTSUKI  
Komandorze, w związku z nieprzynoszącymi rezultatu działaniami, ONZ podjęło decyzję o użyciu miny N2.

GENDOU  
Rozumiem. Katsuragi - proszę wycofać Eva unity z pola walki. Aoba - powiadom Narodowy Instytut Kartograficzny.

Eva unity oraz wojska ONZ wycofują się z nabrzeża. Po stosownym w takich wypadkach czasie na niespodziewającego się niczego Godzillę, niczym grom z jasnego nieba, spada mina N2, zmiatając wcale niemały kawał Honsiu. Gdy opada kurz, oczom wszystkich zamieszanych w intrygę ukazuje się nietknięta postać Godzilli

MAŁYSZ  
Wow! To prawda co mówią, że Japonia to bardzo ciekawy kraj.

GENDOU  
Ty jeszcze tu jesteś?

MAŁYSZ  
A tak, ale już lecę.

Małysz zakłada narty i gogle, podskakuje w miejscu i wylatuje przez drzwi

FUYUTSUKI  
Dziwny facet… No ale co zrobimy w związku z Godzillą?

GENDOU  
Chyba przyjdzie nam ustąpić pola. Niechętnie o tym myślę, ale chyba nic nie możemy zrobić.

Nabrzeże. Małysz wylatuje przez jeden z szybów wyjazdowych, robi dwa kółka wokół Godzilli, po czym odlatuje nad morze. Godzilla odwraca się i rusza w ślad za narciarzem

MISATO  
Poszedł sobie! Yatta!

GENDOU  
Mieliśmy szczęście. Ryouji - tym razem ci daruję.

KAJI  
Dziękuję, komandorze.

Karaiby, tydzień później. Małysz wypoczywa na małej wysepce po niesamowitych wydarzeniach w Japonii. Nagle z oceanu na plażę wychodzi Jet Alone, idąc przez wyspę jak przecinak, z precyzją średniowiecznego tarana, po czym znika w odmętach po drugiej stronie

NERV, przerwa obiadowa. Wszyscy siedzą przy stole, pałaszując co kto tam ma

RITSUKO  
Przyznacie jednak, że to całe zajście z Godzillą było co najmniej dziwne?

MISATO  
O tak. Nie wiemy nawet, skąd gad się tutaj w ogóle wziął.

SHINJI  
Może uciekł z planu filmowego?

ASUKA  
Co ty, głupi? Przecież Godzillę gra facet w kostiumie.

SHINJI  
TOCHO pewnie coś ukrywa. Oni są wśród nas.

MAKOTO  
A może to był kolejny Anioł?

FUYUTSUKI  
Nie, ta możliwość odpada. Secret Dead Sea Scrolls nic o tym nie wspominały.

AOBA  
Czyli zwyczajne wydarzenie nieplanowane.

KAJI  
Jakkolwiek nie było, to dzięki mnie pozbyliśmy się kłopotu. To ja przyprowadziłem tego narciarza, jak mu tam było?

ASUKA  
Małysz.

KAJI  
O właśnie. Tylko dlatego…

MISATO  
…że jesteś takim palantem, żeby nie zakumać, że gdy komandor Ikari mówił o Adamie, miał na myśli pierwszego Anioła.

KAJI  
Oj Misato, czepiasz się. Przecież wszystko dobrze się skończyło.

MISATO (uniesionym głosem)  
Zamknij się i żryj warzywa!

KAJI  
Zazdrościsz mi, bo to nie dzięki tobie niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane. Ty byś nawet nie wpadła na to, że ten Małysz może nam pomóc.

MISATO  
Trzymajcie mnie, bo zaraz coś mu zrobię!

KAJI  
Ależ moja droga, nie denerwuj się, bo się za szybko zestarzejesz.

MISATO  
Osz, ty!

Misato rzuca się na Kaji'ego z nożem, którego nie zdążyła wyczyścić z resztek sera z pizzy

ASUKA (krzycząc)  
BIJĄ NASZYCH!

Wszyscy rzucają się na siebie nawzajem, powstaje niezły kocioł. Gendou przez chwilę przygląda się zachowaniu podwładnych, po czym, dobywszy nie wiadomo skąd katany NERV (TM), rzuca się w kłębowisko ciał

MISATO (opędzając się od Asuki, walącej ją nogą od krzesła)  
Ritsuko, trzymaj chama! Hyuuga, zabieraj te łapy!

MAKOTO  
Oj, sory. A co, nie podoba się!

Makoto wali Misato sierpowym, ale trafia w Mayę, która potknęła się o Gendou

GENDOU (biorąc zamach kataną)  
Dobra! Kurde balans, spoko! Starczy!

KAJI  
Starczy to jest uwiąd, hłe hłe! Grkhhh…

Wszyscy uskakują na boki. Kaji leży na ziemi w kałuży krwi, rozcięty kataną na dwie połowy

GENDOU (poprawiając ubranie)  
Dobra, zabawili się, ale teraz zapominamy o tej sprawie i wracamy do roboty. Zawołajcie sprzątaczkę, niech sprzątnie to ciało.

**Koniec**

Skończone : 27.08.2001 o 19:55  
Ostatnia poprawka : 12.09.2004 o 16:58  
by M3n747  
m3n747 (at) o2.pl  
m3n747fic.webpark.pl

W tekście wykorzystałem:  
-„Godzilla"  
-„ID11. Dzień niepodległości"  
-„Piwem i mieczem" (Duch Serchi)  
-„Neon Genesis Evanjellydonut" (Andrew Huang)  
-„Ręce do góry" KULT'u („Muj wydafca")  
-„Attack of space mutant bats from planet Doom", PC  
-bardzo tanie SF  
-„Szklanką po łapkach"  
-Małyszologia stosowana  
-Kawaii / koszmar Emmerich'a  
-„Zagniewani młodociani"  
-„Akira" PL tom 1  
-spiskowa teoria dziejów  
-Eva FAQ by Robin

Koncepcja wymieniania rzeczy użytych w ficu (C) by Kaworu (BM)


End file.
